


Lonely

by kawaiikaikuu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikaikuu/pseuds/kawaiikaikuu
Summary: Frank's not satisfied with cutting up surviors anymore. Something's missing.Danny's overcome with feelings for the masked brat.Can the rest of the Legion and the Wraith help these two idiots fall in love?





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental fic to get myself back into writing. 
> 
> Warning: it will get bloody ;D

The sound of blood spurting from the survivor’s body was always music to Frank’s ears, the noise usually pleasant and a sign of a “job well done”, but this time...it was different. 

Something was weird about it this time, almost like it wasn’t good enough. 

The sweet sound of screams, the gush of blood on his hands, the terrified look in their eyes when he gutted them violently with a devilish smile on his face…

It just wasn’t  _ enough.  _

-

Later on that night when he’d met up with the rest of the Legion, Julie was the first to notice something off about the masked male, having always known how to read the man. She waltzed her way over to him after the evening meal, sitting beside him on the rotting log with an exaggerated sigh.

“What’s wrong now, Dogmeat?” She asked with a curious look on her face, poking at the other’s mask before watching him take it off in frustration. He didn’t really want to talk to anyone that night, and would rather sit in silence until the “boss” decided what to do with him next. 

“Piss off, Jules. I ain’t in the mood to talk right now. Just had the worst fuckin’ trial of my life.” Frank said in a huff, moving his head into his hands as he relaxed back against the nearby tree, groaning to himself. 

He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Why didn’t the trial satisfy him? What the hell was the matter with him? He was supposed to be this masked maniac who killed survivors without hesitation and a goddamn smile on his face. 

It wasn’t supposed to make him feel empty inside. 

Julie sighed and threw an arm over his shoulder, deciding she would pester him until she got her answer. It typically worked. 

“Frankie, you can talk to me, y’know. We’re practically siblings at this point.” She teased, poking at the male’s scarred cheek with a chuckle. Julie never really thought about the time she and Frank had dated, mulling it over in her head as something that the two of them both grew tired of. They never really talked about it.

Frustrated and upset, Frank gave in and felt like spilling his guts, wanting Julie to go away and leave him alone for a while. 

“I...fuck Jules, I don’t know why, but I just don’t feel like killing is enough for me anymore.” He said, his voice cracking from his inner feelings, causing him to worry about the status of his pride, his ego and his “job.” 

Julie was confused at first, unsure of what he’d meant by “enough”, but after thinking about it, an idea popped into her head. 

“Frank. You’re just a little lonely, dude.” She laughed, giving him a pat on the back as she watched him raise his head in realization. 

Could that’ve really been it? Was he just lonely? 

It didn’t make sense to him. Why in the hell would he be lonely? He had his three best friends beside him every single day, and there were tons of other killers to have company with. He’d even consider a few of them his friends at this point. 

But being lonely? That was unheard of for the nineteen year old male. In all his years of life he’d never felt  _ lonely  _ before. 

“I’m...lonely. That’s ridiculous, Jules. I’ve never-” 

Julie quickly interrupted, slapping her hand over his mouth to shut him up. 

“Maybe that’s why it’s hitting you so hard, babe.” She said with a smile, removing her hand before Frank had the ability to bite her. “I get lonely too sometimes, but then I remember I have you and Susie, and Joey too. Although...your situation might be a little different.” She sighed, unsure of what to make of it either. 

Was there something both she and Frank were missing?

“Hey guys, why the long faces?” 

The two were startled to see their good buddy Danny, aka The Ghostface, standing right beside them with his hands freshly covered in blood, smiling like he always did when he’d abandon his mask for meals. 

Frank couldn’t help but stare at the male’s hands, the moon making the blood shine and swirl like he’d never seen before. Was it always that pretty? His eyes moved from Danny’s hands up to his chest, seeing even more blood there, probably from whoever he decided to cut up during the trial. It too, almost sparkled in the bright moonlight, bringing his attention up towards the male’s face, which was splattered in several places with all sorts of blood, making him look like a crazed madman who’d just slaughtered an entire orphanage full of children. 

Frank loved it. 

He didn’t even realize he’d been staring until Julie snapped him out of it with a swift smack to the back of his skull, shaking him from his trance. 

“H-huh what, I uh, I wasn’t staring!” Frank panicked, making the other two unmasked killers look at him with confusion on their faces. 

“Uh, Danny was talking and you didn’t answer so we thought you like..broke or something.” Julie said with a snicker, shoving Frank playfully before turning her attention back to Danny, who’d just finished talking about his trial.

“Anyways, like I was saying-” And it went blank for Frank as his eyes drifted to Danny’s mouth, watching his lips with every word, the small flecks of blood still visible as he spoke, filling Frank’s head with ideas. How’d Danny get blood in his mouth? Did he cut a survivor’s throat and drink the red substance as it poured out? Or was he so violent with his stabbings that he’d managed to make it fly into his mouth as well as on his face?

These thoughts plagued Frank’s mind as he sat there, barely listening to the male’s story as he drifted into a dream-like state. 

He could feel Danny’s hands on him, treating him gently like he was some sort of delicate flower, making his skin crawl. Fingers caressing his entire body as he was unable to move, the tingling sensations making him shudder. He didn’t understand what the other was doing, but he definitely didn’t hate it. 

All of a sudden he felt hands around his throat, crushing his windpipe and making him gasp for air as he looked up into the eyes of his attacker, realizing that it was the same guy who was riling him up. Danny was staring down at him as his hands clenched Frank’s throat, a grin plastered across his unshaven face, splattered with blood that Frank couldn’t place. 

He tried to speak, to move, to do  _ anything _ to stop Danny, but nothing seemed to work. The other man just continued to choke him, even having the gall to use just one hand, the strength nearly the same. Frank’s eyes watched the other hand slide down his body and into his pants, pulling a long serrated knife from his pocket. He opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly jabbed in the leg, making him thrust forward in pain, a sound escaping his throat as Danny released his grip momentarily. The pain was almost unbearable, his blood quickly pooling on the ground beneath them. He looked at in shock at first, wondering just what Danny was planning to do to him. 

But he quickly realized that he’d had something else to deal with first. 

“You like this, huh Frankie? No, I think you  _ love  _ it.” Danny’s voice was like hearing someone speak for the first time, the sounds so unclear and unfamiliar. The blood continued to pool, staining his jeans and showing no sign of stopping. 

Frank’s brain was too fried to even comprehend what Danny was talking about, feeling himself start to fade in and out of reality. 

“Ah-ah, don’t you go on me just yet, Frank. Not without your good-bye kiss.” 

Frank could barely process Danny’s words before the other’s lips were smashed onto his, the taste of blood and iron fresh in his mouth. 

Kissing Danny was different than kissing Julie ever was. It was a thrill, a rush, something that made him want to jump into a trial and leave no survivors. 

-

“Fra...Frank...Frank!” Julie’s voice snapped him out of it, making him come to his senses. He looked over at her as if he’d seen a ghost, slumping down against the tree with a heavy sigh, followed by the loudest groan he thought he’d ever made in his entire life.

“..You okay?” Julie was concerned for her friend’s well-being, hating to see him look so confused and frustrated.

“Jules...I think I’m gay.” 


End file.
